


Coming Out (Or Getting In)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Stiles does so quite horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dad,” Stiles starts, sitting down at the dinner table for their weekly, father-son dinner. “What I’m about to tell you is seriously anal–”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out (Or Getting In)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a this Tumblr prompt: Stiles coming out to his dad (as bisexual and/or being with Derek)
> 
> I have no excuses for this. Or for the title, because sometimes I like horrible puns. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, again.

“Dad,” Stiles starts, sitting down at the dinner table for their weekly, father-son dinner. “What I’m about to tell you is seriously anal–”

“–Stiles–” His dad cuts in, looking all kinds of uncomfortable.

“But I like cock–”

“– _Stiles–”_ Stiles is pretty sure he hears a whimper. This does nothing to deter him, however. This is one of those things that is really important in making sure that he and his father have as easy of a relationship as possible. And anyway, he’d rather his dad know just where his attraction lies __before__ he comes home to seeing Derek’s cock in his mouth.

“Basically, what I’m trying to say–”

“ _Eat your goddamn chicken,_ Genim.”

Stiles blinks.

“Dad, _not_ that kind of cock.”

His dad literally _shakes his fist at the sky_ and says, “why?”–quite loudly, actually–but Stiles doesn’t really hear it, doesn’t hear anything other than how his dad _mispronounced_ his _name_.

“Dad,” Stiles says, chicken wing halfway in his mouth, partly falling out in a way that was probably seriously attractive because it’s Stiles. Not that his dad would notice that, but these are the type of things Stiles needs to keep track of, obviously. “ _You mispronounced my_ _name_. What kind of father are _you_?”

His dad simply blinks at him, and for a single terrifying moment Stiles almost thinks he's _broken_ him, because rarely is his father exasperated enough to not say anything. The only person more exasperating than Stiles is actually his father (in Stiles' opinion, anyway). Eventually, though, he sighs, put-upon and says, “I need a drink.”

"Well," chirps Stiles, "I guess you won't mind then if I'm dating a twenty-three year old, who is decidedly male then, right?"

His dad immediately reaches for the whiskey he keeps under the table–has been keeping under the table since the whole murdering spree started–and cracks it open. He says nothing.

Stiles counts that as a win.

 


End file.
